


Crowley, como Cher o Madona.

by kclaire1



Category: Supernatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kclaire1/pseuds/kclaire1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley se siente solo en la cumbre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crowley, como Cher o Madona.

Se llama Crowley, como Madonna o Cher. Un sólo nombre aunque en realidad tiene mil, todos los que sus minions se empeñan en ponerle. “El Maligno” “La Fuente de Todo Mal” e incluso ese absurdo mote que Azazel, el más repúgnate pelota de entre todos sus minions, se empeñó en ponerle. “Su Satánica Majestad”. El muy imbécil. A ÉL, que nunca lo reconocerá (ni bajo tortura y en eso de la tortura, como en el Infierno, ÉL es el Rey) pero le gustan más los Beatles. Hay algo en Lennon que invita a la perversión y si hay algo en lo que él es mejor que arrancando entrañas y haciéndolas tragar mientras aún laten, es pervirtiendo. ESE es su real nombre. Perversión.  
Fue la perversión lo que le llevó allí en primer lugar. Se mezclaba con su sangre como el whiskey malo por la de sus vecinos, bombeando con cada latido. Corromper, depravar, degenerar, viciar todo lo que tocaba. Nacido para ser el Rey del Mal y atrapado en ese cuerpo de Escoces mediocre.

Verano en Escocia, año 1670. Colum McTravis mea a su lado contra la tapia de una iglesia y la palabra profanación resuena en sus oídos. Es feliz haciendo eso a pocos metros de la puerta del templo mientras su convecinos, ataviados con sus mejores galas, acuden a la llamada de su Dios inmisericorde como el rebaño de insulsas criaturas que son. 

 

Tiene nueve años cuando echa el primer vistazo a lo que su amigo esconde dentro de los pantalones. Lo hace arqueando una ceja e inclinando ligeramente la cabeza. Más que sorprendido parece apenado. Lo que Colum tiene allí es descomunalmente grande. No es que Fergus sepa bien que hacer con ello, pero ha visto caballos y vacas así que tiene una idea bastante imprecisa de lo que hay que hacer y por donde. Sabe que la de su amigo es defectuosa. Incomoda seguro (nadie puede ir cargando con eso y no acabar con chepa) y probablemente inútil. Ninguna chica le va a dejar acercarse con eso. Eso asusta. Eso es muy grande. Eso es una aberración de la naturaleza. 

ESO, al parecer, es la media normal para un chico escoces de nueve años. 

La idea de que la suya fuera pequeña (Diminuta la llamó la ramera maloliente aquella a la que partió la cara mientras aún se estaba riendo con su boca desdentada y señalando su entrepierna con desprecio) no cruzó su mente hasta años después, aunque más que cruzar su mente lo que hizo fue rendirse a la evidencia. No se sintió ultrajado, ni decepcionado. La suya era pequeña, la de Colum era normal. La de Ian sin embargo era enorme y a las chicas más que asustarlas le gustaba. Les gustaba mucho. Cualquier otro hubiera aceptado su destino sin más, buscado una buena chica poco interesada en el sexo y vivido su triste, corta, patética y miserable vida meando a solas. 

Fergus no. 

La noche que llenó la caja de madera, (confeccionada por él para tal efecto con la dedicación con la que otros tallaban figuritas de madera con los que entretener a su babeante prole), con unos cuantos yerbajos y un retrato de bastante mala calidad por el que había pagado más de lo que valía, hacía un frío que roía los huesos y la niebla había empezado a cerrarse entorno a aquel cruce de caminos. Creía firmemente en que alguien acudiría a su llamada. Lo creía con la misma firmeza con la que creía que nadie escuchaba quejarse y lloriquear a los cristianos en sus iglesias. Lo creía por evidencia empírica más que nada. En su corta vida había visto muchas evidencias de paso del mal por la tierra y tan pocas del bien, que las consideraba más casualidades que pruebas. Se había entregado no sólo al mejor postor, si no al más divertido. EL MAL, en letras grandes, y había hecho tanto por su propagación que ahora esperaba una recompensa. 

Apareció balanceándose entre la niebla pero no era una mujer, como había esperado. Era un hombre joven, impecablemente vestido y con los ojos negros. TODO en su ojos era negro. 

\- A ver si lo adivino, Fergus. Tu pequeño, minúsculo diría yo, gusanito es objeto de mofa y burla.  
\- ¡Eh! No es minúsculo, es… reducido.  
\- Ya ya ya… sorpréndeme entonces, ¿a cambio de qué piensas venderme tu alma?

Fergus miró al suelo y dejó que la niebla le refrescara la mente. 

\- A cambio de una de considerable tamaño, por supuesto. Pero no sólo quiero eso. 

El demonio aquel, que naturalmente fue el primero al que liquidó cuando se convirtió en Rey del Infierno, dio un par de vueltas a su alrededor bailoteando y riéndose.

\- ¿Y se puede saber que más quieres, y sobre todo, qué más puedes ofrecer?

Sonrió con la cabeza de medio lado y tal expresión de seguridad que hizo titubear a aquel demonio.

\- Quiero veinte años, no diez. Quiero las medidas y funcionamiento según detallo en el siguiente papel.- le tendió una hoja con mano firme- Quiero un contrato firmado por escrito.  
\- Quiero, quiero, quiero.- el demonio volvía a bailotear a su alrededor- ¿Y todo esto te lo voy a conceder por la bondad de mi corazón? 

Fergus se carcajeó sin que la sonrisa alcanzara en ningún momento sus ojos.

\- Me lo vas a conceder exactamente por todo lo contario. Me lo vas a conceder porque los próximos veinte años los voy a dedicar a extender el negocio de tu jefe con la entrega de un abnegado y mojigato monje. Cada mañana me levantaré pensando en nuevas formas y maneras hacer eso que tanto me gusta y tan bien se me da. El mal. Y dentro de veinte años, cuando mi enorme instrumento esté notando los efectos de la edad, y mi hígado los del wiskie diario para desayunar, podréis llevaros mi alma a dónde queráis.

 

Sellaron el pacto, por supuesto, y no lo sellaron con un beso, lo sellaron con los pantalones bajados contra la pared porque, según adujo Fergus, nada cabrea más a los mojigatos que la diversión contra natura. 

 

Veinte años después cuando su alma fue reclamada, le ofrecieron un puesto de poca monta sellando pactos en los cruces de caminos. Un trabajo, a Él, que había esquivado esa plaga durante toda su vida. Lo aceptó. Se dedicó en cuerpo y… bueno, en cuerpo sólo, porque alma no tenía. Tardó algunos siglos pero finalmente ascendió al puesto que se merecía. Rey de los cruces de Caminos. Coronarse como Rey del Infierno le costó bastante menos. Una conspiración por aquí, una traición por allá, algunas muertes bien planificadas, y ¡Voila! El Rey absoluto del Mal. 

Y en su condición de Maligno Todopoderoso reinaba, torturaba, conspiraba, mataba, resucitaba a conveniencia. Era, por fin, feliz. 

Y entonces aparecieron ellos. Los Winchester. Esas molestas y arrogantes moscas cojoneras empeñadas en complicarle la vida. Eran como el jodido rey midas. Todo lo que tocaban lo estropeaban. Dos humanos, insignificantes. Uno alto y medio tonto ( hay que ser muy tonto para que te ofrezcan ser lucifer, bueno, su recipiente, toneladas de diversión gratis en cualquier caso y rechazarlo. Y otro más bajo pero igual de obstinado, cabezota, terco, testarudo, cerril, guapo, empecinado, cabezota de nuevo y…¿ había dicho guapo? Bueno, eso era obvio. No hacía falta recrearse en las obviedades. El muy idiota, creído, presumido, fatuo, engreído, petulante, envanecido y presuntuoso que se pensaba que todas las chicas lanzaban las bragas a su paso. 

Un idiota al fin y al cabo, pero uno empeñado en joder todos sus planes. ¿Es que él era el único en todo el maldito infierno que se daba cuenta de que esa pequeña hormiga tenía potencial para convertir el averno en su campo de juegos privado? ¿Es que él era el único que no desdeñaba su condición de humano? Probablemente. Estaba rodeado de incompetentes. Inútiles de la peor especie. Y aburridos. Mortalmente aburridos.

Curiosamente, la última vez que se divirtió fue con la ardilla aquella. Un gran compañero de copas, si señor. Y de cacería. Y sabía apreciar el buen wiskie. Seguro que el Ángel Eunuco ese había metido la mano y le había hecho un apaño en el hígado un par de veces ya. Nadie, excepto él mismo, podía beber como bebía Dean sin cagar su propio hígado en pedacitos. No era un gran conversador, ciertamente, pero uff, cuando hablaba… Satán Maldito, cuando Dean hablaba subía el pan. 

 

Y eso le gustaba. Le gustaba en la ardilla aquella y le hubiera gustado igual en cualquiera de sus minions, pero qué se le va a hacer, cuanto más subes más solo estás, y en la cumbre en la que estaba él, estaba solo. 

Aburrido, hastiado excepto por aquellos pocos momentos que pasaba con la Ardilla. La ardilla esa que llevaba una marca del Mal encima y se las apañaba para portarse bieeeeeeeeen. 

Bieeeeeeeen. 

Le asqueaba tanto que le resultaba imposible no poner cara de asco al pensarlo. Igual que no podía evitar beber largos tragos de su vaso cuando por casualidad, siempre por casualidad, se encontraba fotos de alguna de sus juergas en el teléfono. 

Crowley suspiró y le dio un trago a la copa. Llevaba cuatro botellas en dos horas, (no sólo a los Ángeles les costaba emborracharse, los demonios tenían el mismo molesto problema de tolerancia alcohólica) y quizás sería por eso, pero tuvo que reconocerse a sí mismo que echaba de menos al Dean demonio. Bueno, sucedáneo de demonio. ¡Joder! Si es que ni siquiera era un buen demonio. ¡Era un demonio de mierda!. El peor que había militado sus filas nunca. 

Pero lo añoraba. 

Se sacudió la hombreras y bajó de su trono. Estaba bajo de moral, eso le pasaba. Tienes derecho a estar bajo de moral cuando estas solo en la cumbre. La soledad del poderoso. Una buena sesión de sangrienta tortura le sentaría muy bien. Eso es lo que le hacía falta y a eso se iba a dedicar esa tarde. 

Pero antes llamaría a la ardilla, a ver si lograba cabrearle un rato. 

Eso también le levantaría la moral. 

Se aclaró la voz antes de marcar y dio un ultimo trago a la copa que estampó contra la pared consciente de que no era la moral lo único que se le levantaba. 

No señor. No era la moral lo único que se le levantaba y eso era, por definición, inmoral, y a él, !Qué demonios! A él, todo lo que era inmoral, le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho.


End file.
